


[トレケイ] 猫の手

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 私奔! (X
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 5





	[トレケイ] 猫の手

因為冬天的某個節日而暴增的蛋糕訂單數量終於來到了尾聲。  
把最後的一個特別訂單裝進了包裝盒之中，Trey長長地呼出了一口氣，拿起了從寒假開始就一直異常安靜的手機，開啟了屏幕。  
假期在家變懶也好，家族活動太多也好，總而言之一進入假期就忽略了社交軟件的更新本來也不算是太過奇特……但這是一般人的情況，不適用於他所在意的那個人。  
邊應和父母那快點完成收拾的要求，Trey邊點開了Cater的Magicam帳號，確認真的不是自己因為太忙而忽略了消息的提示音。

Cater的最後一個訊息仍然停留在分開以後第一個晚上。  
眼熟到不行的手提包孤單地出現在照片，甚至連主題標籤都只有簡單的『#NRC』和『#寒假』，和其他貼文的溫度差巨大得不像由同一個人所發出。

Trey當然知道他不喜歡回家，而在臨別之際他也適當地回應了Cater的求援。  
比起暑假時，蛋糕店的確是比較忙，明明原本是想拐個彎告訴Cater可以來自己家暫住幫忙，對方卻像是誤會了甚麼似地打起了退堂鼓。  
那也是沒有辦法的事，那種情況下加以勸誘就太不像自己了。

「寒假怎樣了？」  
在家人的催促之間，Trey只來得及向自己的親友發出這樣的訊息，爾後又得立即再次地投入到工作之中。  
而等他看到Cater的回覆時，已經是晚飯過後，攤在自己房間裡休息的時間。  
『糟透了。』  
『好想回學校，從早到晚都上魔法史課也可以。』  
不知道是不是看自己都沒有甚麼反應，Cater在第一個回應以後，又再增加了像是補充般的說明。

這可麻煩了。  
看著Cater所打的那串文字，Trey第一個感想就只有那麼一個評語。  
連乖乖地專心上完一課都不容易的Cater竟然用了這種程度的比喻……某個層面上來說真的是出大事了。  
Trey也不知道自己針對這個問題思考了多久，反正回過神的時候，短程旅行用的背包和飛行用的掃把就已經在自己的手中被緊緊地握住。

「你的話做不到吧。」  
以最平常的句子回覆過Cater，Trey在家人的注目禮之下，只抛下一句『我去找一下Cater，應該來回要幾天吧。』，就又再次踏進了黑暗之中。  
哪怕他根本不知道自己的貿然行動能達到甚麼效果，這一步依然毫不猶豫地踏了出去。  
——一點都不像Trey Clover的作風。

更不說這個沒有絲毫的順利可言的旅程竟然還讓他堅持到了最後。  
像是兩國之間交通通路比想像中還要麻煩，像是Trey出了門才想起自己手上根本沒有Cater的地址而需要緊急向他身邊的人詢問，又像是……到達的時候竟然是個大半夜，一個無論怎麼看都不適合登門造訪的時間。  
在大概一兩個小時前Trey已經按著日常的作息向Cater道過晚安，姑且可以先把手機收起來的Trey，好不容易才終於遇到旅程上的第一個奇蹟。  
他要找的人剛好在窗台上露過面，而且目前房間的燈依然亮著。

跨上掃把落到那個窗戶敞開的陽台之上，Trey不得不承認他現在腦子裡有著滿滿的、像是正要準備和房間主人偷情的錯覺。  
「Cater，」敲了敲玻璃，他看著轉過來的Cater從疑惑變成驚訝到手機直接摔到地上，Trey這才覺得總算沒有白費自己隱暪了一路的努力。「我們家超忙的，你過來幫忙。」

「從那麼遠的地方跑過來找我幫忙？」  
「誰讓你是我『摯友』。來不，等你十五分鐘。」  
「可惡，惡鬼副寮長！」  
他的友人甚至沒有來得及思考和提出質疑就已經被迫著行動了起來……不止他本人，Cater還喚出了分身以同時進行留下書信和收拾行李等等的相關工作。  
會因為自己的一句而忙得團團轉的Cater很可愛，但只有這句話，Trey無論如何都不會讓它溜出自己的齒關。

「Trey君果然很過份……」  
一刻鐘過去，真的在限時之內把一切都完成了的Cater提著袋喘著氣地站到了他的面前，而分身們則是在向他揮了揮手以後帶著笑容直接消失。  
從Cater手上接過那終於再次派上用場的手提包，Trey順手地拍了拍Cater還沒來得及抬起的頭。  
拉著再次露出了驚訝的Cater騎上掃把，以『好，出發了。』作為啟動的鳴槍，踩著星月而來的Trey，再一次融進了夜色之中。


End file.
